Air compressor assemblies are used to provide compressed air for operating air powered tools such as nailing tools, socket driving tools, material shaping tools, sanding tools, spray painting tools, inflation chucks, and the like. Frequently, it is desirable to operate several tools from air supplied by a single air compressor assembly. In such instances, the air outlet port or “pressure manifold” of the air compressor assembly is fitted with an adapter allowing the attachment and removal of multiple air hoses for providing air to operate several air powered tools at once. However, in many applications, the air compressor assembly must be located remotely from the workers utilizing the tools for which it provides air. For instance, at a typical construction site, a single air compressor assembly may be required to provide air to operate a plurality of tools, which, because of the physical layout of the site, are used at locations where the air compressor assembly cannot be transported. For example, workers may be working in an upper story of an unfinished building while the air compressor assembly is located on the first story. Similarly, wherein the air compressor assembly is driven by an electric motor, it may be desirable to situate the air compressor assembly near a source of electrical power such as an electrical outlet, an electrical generator, a vehicle, or the like. As a result, the amount of air hose required to couple the air compressor assembly to each tool is greatly increased, in many cases becoming unwieldy to store and transport. Furthermore, because workers are remotely located from the air compressor assembly, they often cannot readily access the air compressor assembly's pressure regulator and pressure gauges to control the amount of pressure being provided to their tools.
Air compressor assemblies in portable applications are typically transported with the use of a wheel assembly and a transport handle assembly used to guide the air compressor assembly when utilizing the wheel assembly. However, a typical transport handle assembly is not suited for lifting the air compressor assembly, such as when the air compressor assembly is loaded into a truck, needs to be transported over stairs, is lifted over uneven ground, and the like. For example, a typical transport handle may be positioned at one end of the air compressor assembly, thereby providing support to only one end of the air compressor assembly. Furthermore, an air compressor assembly may weigh hundreds of pounds, thereby requiring a substantial force to be exerted to lift the air compressor assembly.
The failure of the typical transport handle assembly to supply an accommodating way of lifting the air compressor assembly often requires users, when trying to lift the air compressor assembly to wrap their arms around the air storage tank, grasp a wheel assembly, grip the motor assembly, and engage in other very difficult and unsure maneuvers. These maneuvers may cause damage to the air compressor assembly and even injury to the user due to the size and weight of a typical air compressor assembly.
Conventionally, a condensate removal device is placed in proximity to a low point of a compressed air tank within an air compressor assembly to remove condensate that may form within a compressed air tank. During the utilization of a compressed air tank, it is common for water and other liquids to condense from the air inside the air tank as a consequence of the pressure and temperature differences inside the tank and outside the tank. Water and other liquids that may accumulate inside the air tank may be removed through the installation of a condensate removal device placed near a low point of the air tank. Typically, condensate removal devices known to the art are valves that may be opened and closed easily yet are capable of maintaining a constant pressure inside the air tank.
Since compressed air tanks tend to be large and heavy, they may not be easily transported. As a result, typical mobile compressed air tanks may be fitted to a frame comprising wheels and handlebars. This allows a person or persons to lift the compressed air tank and pull or push it to a desired location. While traveling on a smooth surface, the design works well. However, in many construction sites, movement to a remote location over an uneven and unpaved surface may be necessary. A frequent problem that occurs while moving the compressed air tank to a remote location is that the drain valve for removing condensate from an air tank may be damaged during transport to a remote location. Foreign objects tend to come into contact with the valve during transport causing damage to the valve. Another problem is that compressed air tanks may be moved during the day and typically are placed upon the bed of a pickup truck in order to transport the compressed air tank to another worksite. Since typical compressed air tanks are heavy, it is not easy for persons to use care and caution when placing the compressed air tanks onto the bed of a pickup truck. Thus, the compressed air tank may be lifted and pushed onto the bed in a quick manner. Often, other items located on the bed of the truck may come into contact with the drain valve damaging the valve when the compressed air tank is placed upon the bed of a pickup truck. Upon damage to the drain valve, the compressed air tank becomes non-functional.
A popular type of air compressor assembly comprises a compressor mounted to a horizontal compressed air storage tank. The compressed air storage tank further includes a wheel assembly consisting of a wheel mounted to each side of the tank by a wheel bracket. A handle assembly and base are mounted to the air supply tank opposite the wheel assembly. The wheel assembly and base support the air compressor allowing the air compressor assembly to be transported by lifting on the handle assembly thereby raising the base from the surface on which the air compressor rests.
One long unresolved problem with such air compressor assemblies is that they tend to be top heavy due in part to the weight of the compressor above the compressed air storage tank. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, such air compressor assembly 5-100 includes a base 5-102 which has historically been made much narrower than the width of the compressed air storage tank 5-104 since the three point stance provided by the base 5-102 and wheel assembly 5-106 was sufficient to balance and provide stability to the air compressor assembly 5-100 when used in normal consumer applications. However, when such air compressor assembly 5-100 is utilized in more austere environments, such as at a construction site, where the air compressor assembly 5-100 is much more likely to rest on rough or uneven ground, it has been discovered that excessive tension (such as a sharp pull or jerk) applied to an air hose coupled to the air compressor in a direction generally perpendicular to the side of the compressed air storage tank 5-104 can cause the air compressor assembly 5-100 tip over as shown by arrow 5-108, possibly damaging the air compressor assembly or injuring its user. Similarly, when such air compressor assembly is loaded into a vehicle such as a pickup truck, or the like for transport, movement of the vehicle may cause the air compressor assembly 5-100 to tip over possibly damaging the air compressor assembly 5-100 and the vehicle. As a result, many users consider air compressor assemblies having such horizontal compressed air storage tanks less desirable for use in harsh environments than air compressor assemblies having other tank configurations.